I Feel Something
by Neonic-634
Summary: This world is strange... It's everything like I had imagined it to be, yet it's also nothing like I expected it to be... The surface world is very strange... Navezkhal didn't give me any memories of it... It's so chaotic. Some food is good, some is bad. It's hot in some places, and cold elsewhere. And the people... I want to experience it all someday... Maybe even more if I can...


[A/N] Hey everyone! This is the first fanfic i'm starting up on here! It isn't my first attempt at a fanfic (i have several others already drafted, and a few more swimming in my head), but it is the first one that I've actually gotten around to posting.

Just so you know, updates will probably be slow. I'm still trying to plan everything out, but I figured I might as well post SOMETHING before my mind wanders off onto some other idea.

The character is a custom race created by Wolf of the Azar in the Skyrim section of nexusmodsDOTcom (Just pretend there's a period there. For whatever reason whenever I write it out properly, the story manager automatically deletes it)

Reviews are welcome, lemme know what you guys think!

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

For as long as I could remember, all I knew was nothing. Yet, at the same time, I knew so much. It was strange and confusing at times whenever I thought about it. I knew what cold and warmth are, but I had never felt anything before. I knew what a sweet roll tastes like, but I have never tasted anything before. I knew what the clinking and clanking of a Dwemer steam machine sounds like, but I've never heard anything before. I knew humid and musty scent of the underground cities, yet I've never smelt anything before. I knew what the gentle glow of a nirnroot looked like, but I've never seen anything before. Everything that I know, I have never experienced it myself. These memories were imprinted upon my mind by my creator, Navezkhal. I am hunter. I am a warrior. I am a Vaalsark. One amongst many brothers and sisters. Our purpose is to protect and serve our creator. We are a product of desperate times. We were created in a last ditch effort to defend our home from an incursion of Falmer. They are twisted, vile creatures, who have grown to hate the world around them, and especially the world above them.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

I should have been awakened by now. At least I think I should be awake. It feels like I've been here, asleep in my incubator, for so long. Decades, centuries, millennia, I cannot tell. I have no concept of time outside of what time is. I cannot age while I sleep here. Sometimes I wonder if the city I am supposed to protect had already fallen, and my creator passed away a long time ago. Will I never get to fulfill my purpose? If the Falmer have already taken the city, then what would my purpose be should I awake? Will I ever awaken to begin with? Will I remain asleep here, trapped in my incubator for eternity? Will I never get to experience the world that my fake memories describe?

Fake… no, my memories, even if they're not mine, they're real. The world they describe is real. It's out there, I know it is. That was strange, why did I do that? I didn't really believe them to be fake, yet I threw in that word anyway. It… felt like the right word to use… felt.

…

Felt… past tense form of the word feel… is that what an emotion feels like? It made me want to lash out. Throw a fit. Was that anger? I don't like it… it hurt… somehow… and yet I also feel a little relieved now too. Is that what anger is meant for?

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

I feel something else… It doesn't feel like anger… or any emotion… I… I feel something… physically… I feel something else now too… I think it is joy… I am happy… happy to finally experience my first physical sensation… I can FEEL! … What is it that I feel?

…

I feel tired… sleepy. I feel sleepy… What…? How can I feel sleepy when all I've ever done is sleep…? I feel like I need to rest… rest my mind. I feel like I want to stop thinking… forever… Why do I not want to think anymore?

…

…

…

…

…

I am dying… I must be… The dynamo core keeping my incubator functioning must be failing…

…

I feel something… I don't like it… I feel like I want to curl up and hide… I feel like I want remove myself from whatever is making me feel this way… I feel vulnerable…

…

…

…

…

Fear…

…

I am afraid…

…

…

Afraid of what will happen when my incubator shuts down…

…

Afraid of what might happen afterward…

…

Will anything happen afterward…?

…

…

…

I don't know…

…

…

I am afraid…

…

I feel something…

…

…

…

I feel sad…

…

…

I don't want to die…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

I feel something…


End file.
